


Infinity War

by NiceMage



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceMage/pseuds/NiceMage
Summary: Little thing I wrote based on Infinity War with a character I threw in there just to make Steve Rogers more miserable because I'm a jerk like that.





	Infinity War

Natasha is flying the Quinjet back to the Avengers Complex, Steve at her side.

“Will she be there?” She asks him.

He continues to look out the window for a moment before answering. “Yeah.”

“When did you last see her?”

“London.”

“Steve, that was two months ago.”

“I am well aware of that, Nat.” His head drops and he looks at his feet. “Two months, eleven days, seventeen hours.” He walks to the back of the plane to check on Wanda and Vision.

“But who’s counting?” Sam quips. “He ok?”

“Yeah, I think so, he just gets nervous about seeing her after long absences.”

“Aren’t they all? I mean, we’re not exactly welcome back home. She’s always met him somewhere, but only a handful of times since…well, since.”

“Yeah, the fallout from the Accords went deeper than Steve’s relationship with Tony.”

They lapse into silence as the flight continues on to New York. They land at the compound and interrupt a ‘meeting’ between Colonel James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes and Thaddeus Ross.

You sit in background, unseen by any of the new arrivals until Bruce greets Natasha, turning everyone’s attention to that area of the room.

“Hey, Bruce.” Nat says.

“This is awkward,” Sam quips to Steve.

But Steve doesn’t respond, as he’s seen you. You two stare at each other from across the room.

“This is even more awkward,” Sam mutters.

The group tells each other what each experienced; Bruce in space with Thor and Loki, and Steve, Natasha, and Sam in Edinburgh. The techs at the complex work on Vision, but he needs more.

“With Tony…away, there really is only one person who can help Vision,” you say, speaking up for the first time. Steve knows who you mean.

“Anna's right. I know a place. Let’s rest up a bit before heading out.”

As the meeting breaks up, Steve takes a tentative step towards you but stops, uncertain.

“Go,” Natasha prods.

Steve leaves his team behind and approaches you. “Annabelle.”

“Hi,” you respond, not trusting yourself to say much more. You just look him up and down, taking in the longer hair, beard, and damaged suit. Far cry from the Captain America you met six years ago.

“Can we go somewhere and…talk?” Steve asks, reaching a hand out towards you but stopping just shy of taking your hand in his. “Please?”

You take a deep breath in and let it out, closing the gap between you two as you take his hand and step closer. “Yeah. I’ve missed you.” You take that last step towards him and wrap your arms around his strong, broad back, taking another deep breath, filling your senses with everything Steve.

He responds in kind, wrapping his own arms around you and pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “Me too, doll. Me too.”

You step back and clasp his hand again as you lead him away and towards the living quarters. You both stop in front of the door to your apartment within the complex. Steve punches in the series of numbers and the doors swoosh open. “It’s the same code,” he murmurs roughly, looking at you.

“I felt no need to change it.”

“It was a day I’ll never forget.”

“Me either,” you reply, fidgeting with the ring he gave you that day; you’ve never taken it off. You lead the way in and he follows, wordlessly, taking it all in. You haven’t made any changes to the apartment since he left two years ago; same paint on the walls, same photos up of you two and your adventures, same furniture and décor you picked out together. “Can I get you something to drink?” You ask, heading to the kitchen.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Steve replies, stopping at the wall of photos. You did this together, framing some of your favorite shots from the very beginning right after the Battle of New York until shortly before he had to go under the radar, thanks to those goddamn Accords.

You grab two bottles of water and wander back over next to him, holding one out to him. He takes it and just keeps looking over the photos.

“Seems so long ago, sometimes,” you say, uncapping your water and walking to the couch.

“Seems like yesterday.” Steve follows you to the living area and sits next to you on the couch. “Anna, I’m sorry. About last time.”

“Oh? You mean how you left in the middle of the night without a word?”

“Yeah, that. I didn’t think it would be…”

“Eight days, Steve. Eight days I was waiting to hear something. Anything. From you. From Tony. Rhodey. Vision. Pepper. Bucky. Even Senator Fucking Ross. Anything from anyone. Anything would have been preferable. Other times, when you’ve had to leave early, you at least woke me up first. No matter where. No matter what.”

“I know, Anna, I know. I thought they’d find you and…”

“I can protect myself. You’ve made sure of that. As have Nat and Tony. The only part of me that I can’t protect is my heart from you.”

“And you’re the only part of me that I can’t protect. I was afraid if I stayed longer, I’d lead them right to you. I didn’t think it was worth the risk.”

“You’ve always been worth the risk for me, Steve,” you say, reaching out and gently running my fingers down his jaw.

His hand comes up and covers yours as he looks into your eyes. His are awash with unshed tears. “It won’t happen again, Annabelle, I promise. I promise on this.” He undoes the glove on his left hand and removes it, showing you his ring that you gave him that day.

“You’re goddamn right it won’t, because I’m coming with you.”

“You’re…what?” He freezes and frowns at you.

“Coming with you. This is ridiculous, stealing moments and days and weeks when we can. It’s never enough. It will never be enough. Senator Ross is an idiot and I regret every day every argument we had about those fucking Accords. I should have stayed with you, Steve.”

“No, Anna, you’re safer here.”

“Am I, though? You said it yourself, Earth lost her best defender, with Tony missing. Would I really be safer here, alone? I would be alone, you know. Rhodey is going with you, and so is Bruce. Clint and Scott can’t come here.”

“Pepper will be here.”

“Pepper has sequestered herself in the Tower and hasn’t returned any of my calls. And you know she has her small army and non-stop worry and complaining about Tony and what he’s done now. I’m coming with you, Steve.”

He continues to look at you before heaving out a sigh. “Fine, but I won’t be able to protect you, if it comes to a battle, which I’m pretty sure it is.”

“I know, and I can’t protect you, but I can help. You need all the help you can get.”

“I used to be proud of how quickly you took to self-defense and fighting.”

“You haven’t seen me in action, soldier. I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” You take his water bottle and push him back until he’s lying down on the couch. You lift his head and sit, letting him settle with his head on your lap, and play with his hair. It isn’t long until he dozes off. He wakes up with a start after about 20 minutes. He sits up and looks around before letting his gaze settle on you.

“You okay?” Stupid question.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Can I help you pack anything?”

“I just need to grab a couple of things,” you reply, getting up and heading to the bedroom. Steve follows and catches up in time to see you pull a packed tote bag from the closet.

“You’re well-prepared,” he quips with a grin.

“Yeah, well, after last time, I swore to myself that the next time we met up I’d stay with you longer. For good, if possible. I’ve had this packed since the day I got back.”

“How have you been since we last spoke?” It’s been a couple of weeks.

“Good. I’m good. I’m glad you’re here, however temporary. When is the last time you saw Bucky?” Steve goes to Wakanda when he can to see his oldest friend; you’ve gone with him on several occasions. He’s gone many times with just you, no Natasha or Sam, and you both love it there. T’Challa is a great guy and Shuri makes you wish you had a kid sister, even if she is way smarter than you could ever hope to be.

“It’s been a while, actually. I’ve seen you more recently than him.”

You smile. “I wonder if he still lives in that goat hut.”

Steve finally laughs. “I suppose we’ll find out sooner or later.”

You finish your packing and head to the Quinjet with Steve; the rest of the team is there and everyone gets settled before taking off. The speed of the Quinjets still astonishes you and before you know it, Steve is at the front of the plane, guiding a dubious Sam in. It’s a trip, the first time piloting the Quinjet in to Wakanda.

You all exit the plane and Steve greets T’Challa before hugging Bucky. You bring up the rear; this isn’t your first time here, but you’re still a little shy around King T’Challa and Okoye. They are having none of that, though. T’Challa greets you even more warmly than he did Steve, and Okoye gives you a big, beautiful smile before nearly hugging the breath out of you.

“Are you alright?” She asks, with concern.

You smile and nod.

She squints at you. “Has Captain Rogers done something to upset you?” She asks, loudly. Steve looks at Okoye with alarm, and Bucky, Sam, and T’Challa all snicker at Steve’s discomfort.

“No, he’s been busy and we haven’t seen each other in a while, but he hasn’t done anything to upset me.”

“The day is still young, Anna, just wait, he’ll do something,” Bucky teases as he walks over to me. He wraps me in a huge hug. “Just let me know when he does and I’ll let him have it.”

It’s not until he steps away that you notice his new arm. You reach out and touch it reverently. “Very nice. One of Shuri’s?” You ask.

He nods. “I guess I’m more useful with two arms, if what we all think is going to happen comes to pass.” He stretches the arm out and flexes his hand, as if testing it.

“I’ll be sure to keep out of your way,” you quip. Bucky and Okoye both turn to look at Steve.

“At last, you are letting her fight instead of sequestering her away like an old lamp.” Okoye says. “She is one of the best students I have ever had. I’d be proud to have her as a member of the Dora Milaje.”

Steve just frowns at her and you feel your stomach drop.

“Yeah, I agree. She’s a natural, Steve. One hell of a shot. Gives me a run for my money. It’s instinctual with her, she just knows what she’s gotta do.”

“What are you two going on about?” Steve demands of them.

T’Challa speaks up as Bucky and Okoye realize, too late, that Steve has no idea you’ve had training in Wakanda.

“You lovely wife, Captain, came here several times, at my invitation. During these visits, she trained with Okoye and Sargent Barnes. It was at my insistence that you were kept in the dark about this, as we all felt you would object. I see that I was correct.”

Steve just sputters and looks from T’Challa to Okoye to Bucky and finally back to you. “You’re damn right would have objected. I just…don’t want anything to happen to her.”

“Steve, she’s just as good a shot as I am, and that’s me being generous to myself. Nat doesn’t hold a candle to her when it comes to marksmanship. With the training, she is a force to be reckoned with.”

“No disrespect was intended, Captain, but what my King has told you is true. It is also true that she is a warrior. You chose well.” Okoye smiles at him.

Steve continues to look at you and finally shakes my head. “I did choose well. In that case, Anna, do you have a suit?”

You nod. “I do.”

“And we’ll find you weapons,” T’Challa says, charming everyone with his smile. “Now, let’s get Vision to Shuri’s lab and we can make our plans.”

Steve falls into step next to you as you all head into the palace. “Any other surprises for me?” He asks, with a grin.

“I’m sorry to keep that secret from you.” You rest a hand on your abdomen briefly, not answering his question.

“Don’t be, you and Buck know me well enough to know that I would have flipped my lid at the suggestion. I’m definitely looking forward to seeing you in action.”

“I’m looking forward to the same. And Steve…” you stop and pull him away, down a deserted corridor. You push him against the wall and raise yourself up onto your toes, finally kissing him properly. “I love you.”

He smiles before lowering his head back down and kissing you even more thoroughly. “I love you.”

You rejoin the group after changing into your suit and nearly laugh out loud at the look on Steve’s face. Your suit is black and make of the same Wakandan material and has the same defense benefits as T’Challa’s suit. Shuri starts working her magic on Vision, trying to extract the Mind Stone. You’re in the weapons room choosing your gun when the alarm sounds that an attack is beginning.

T’Challa immediately takes command. “Evacuate the city! Engage all defenses! And get this man a shield!” He exclaims, pointing to Steve.

You make eye contact with Natasha and toss her a gun before holstering two onto your legs and strapping on a belt with Nakia’s ring blades and throwing stars. You also put on a back holster with two Wakandan spears before grabbing another gun.

Steve watches with fascination. “All that gear must weigh more than you do.”

“Not even close. Wakandan weapons are all made of vibranium or vibranium alloy. I can barely tell they’re there, but they’re right where I need them to be. I’ll be okay, Steve. I’ll be out there with you.”

“Just…be careful, doll.” He tucks a stray strand of hair behind your ear as you braid your hair.

“I will. You too.”

“Did they surrender?” Bucky asks when Steve and T’Challa return to the line.

“Not exactly,” Steve responds, tightening the shields to his arms.

The attack is relentless, but Wakanda’s defensive shield hold up. Eventually, though, they enemy attackers realize that it is a dome, and make moves to surround you all. T’Challa makes the call for Shuri to drop the shield on one small section to concentrate the battle in one area. When she does, T’Challa and Steve leave everyone behind as they run on the offensive.

You glance over as Bucky, who could easily keep pace with them, lopes along beside you at your pace.

“Am I slowing you down, Sargent?” You ask. You’re running nearly full tilt and he looks like he’s out for a leisurely jog.

“Nah, just no desire to get myself winded before I have to. I’m 100 years old, ya know.”

“You don’t look it, Bucky, not even close. You take care, alright?” You spy a target ahead and raise your gun.

“You too, Anna,” Bucky responds, doing the same. You both stop and shoot of several rounds, effectively clearing out a huge swathe. You see Steve glance and take out one more, keeping your gaze on Steve so he knows you know that he’s watching you. He gives you that little grin and turns his attention back to the task at hand.

Even more exotic weapons get unleashed, and you’re starting to feel a little desperate until the sky darkens and flashes with bright white lightening, heralding the arrival of Thor. Not a moment too soon, either, as he goes on a rampage. You can’t help but watch the amazing spectacle and find yourself next to Steve, who is also watching.

“New haircut?” Steve asks Thor.

“I see you copied my beard,” Thor quips with a grin. “Lady Annabelle. You’re looking…very well, indeed.”

“Great to see you, Thor.” You shoot just over his shoulder at a creature that was running towards him.

“This is my friend, Tree.” Thor introduces…a tree.

“I am Groot.” The tree replies, knocking down opponents with relative ease.

“I am Steve Rogers, and this is my wife, Annabelle.” Steve introduces.

You all turn back to the battle and see Vision flying out of the room he was in with Shuri. Everything changes suddenly. The air stills. Silence abounds.

“We’ve got a Vision situation. On my position.” Steve barks into the comms. You run with him towards the forest where Vision disappeared.

Your heart shatters with the sound of Steve yelling. As you get closer to him, you see him grappling Thanos with his bare hands.

“No,” you whisper to yourself, running faster towards them. “Hold on, Steve, baby, hold on…” you say to yourself. You throw your ring blades at Thanos, catching him by surprise. He punches Steve, who crumples to the ground in a heap, before turning to you. You stop in your tracks, aching to go to Steve but this monster is between you.

“You. You have the heart of a warrior. A fighter. You realize that it is pointless, don’t you?”

“Nothing worth fighting for is pointless.”

“Even if the cause is lost?”

“The cause is never lost as long as one person still believes in it.”

“What do you believe in?”

“Love.”

“Love. I loved once.”

“I still do.” Your gaze flickers to Steve, who is still on the ground, alarmingly still.

Thanos notices. “Ah. He surprised me with his strength and bravery. I hope you find each other again in the end.”

You’re about to launch a spear at him when he sidearms you. Everything goes white then black.

You wake, dazed and confused. Looking around, you see Steve sitting up and himself looking around. Your eyes lock and you make your way towards each other.

“Anna,” he says, breathless, stroking your cheek with his hand.

“Something’s not right,” you reply.

Bucky is wandering over, looking at his hands. He looks at your husband. “Steve?” He says, before disintegrating into ash and disappearing.

“Oh, God,” Steve collapses on the ground in front of you, and looks at you before everything around you fades away.


End file.
